HTTYD: Maiden from the north
by XxF1R3H3ARTxX
Summary: It has been a month since the blizzard has passed and the gang are back to training dragons. But then a maiden from a distant land has been taken into Berk after losing her ship in a storm, not knowing that this maiden is a legend. This maiden was and is, the Dragonborn. Fem Dragonborn x Stoik.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Maiden in armor of night

 _(Somewhere far in seas)_

It was raining heavy, clouds so dark you couldn't tell what time of day it was, loud bolts of lightning striking down from the skies themselves, tides of water clashed into each other causing it to rise high and then back down, repeating it again and again, and strong winds blowing hard in many directions as if it was the doing of Thor himself, and in the center of it all lies a small ship that was traveling through it all with it's female sailor, clad in armor black as the scales of a night fury, without days of rest, was on deck trying her very best to keep it steady on to its course to get through this dangerous storm and get back home. 'Darn it I can't see where I'm going in this blasted storm', the female thought to herself as she continues struggling to see. Than out of nowhere, a lightning bolt strikes directly at the ship causing a flash so intense and bright that she looks back from it shutting her eyes tight covering them with her one arm. Then came the sound of something crackling and breaking, the Lightning bolt hit the sails pole and through the ship itself and the female warrior realized what was happening and quickly rushes to her sleeping quarters where her stuff was as began to tilt itself to the side of the ship, "Oh no", she whispered to herself as realized what was about to happen next, the ship will soon sink. She bolted herself as hard and fast as she could, reaching the quarters to grab her bag with all her items of weapons, armor and her priest masks, and equips her two black swords and started running back up, but was stopped when the ship started tilting itself and holes were being made as water forces itself in, and by then, it was already sinking in the water. Parts of the ship started submerging to the raging water surface as it continues to sink fast into the dark depths of the ocean and there was still no sign of the maiden as the storm continues, possibly never made it in time to reach before losing her hold of her breath...and then...as if the gods had heard her cries for their help...SPLASH! The maiden in black iron armor pops straight out of the water with her things still with her, and to the surface inhaling a large amount of air in her demanding burning lungs and hales back out, in and out again, then starts swimming to the largest piece of wood their was, luckily it was part of the deck that ripped off and climbs on top of it, coughing as she felt the salty water rushed in through her mouth and to her stomach, laying on her front of her body as the feeling of fatigue, nausa and exhaustion finally caught up to her after a few days of no sleep. All she could do right now is start praying and hope that the storm will soon subside and that she would hit land and would be taken in for help by someone...somehow hopefully.

 _(Days later, in Berk)_

The morning was now clear with few clouds floating in the skies,as everyone was outside fixing their homes, remaking the decks for ships to stop in from the terrible storm they had for the past few days and would have to be the worst storm they have ever had and take days of repairs before winter hits, that is if they didn't have dragons to help them out. "Gobber, how are the repairs going", the large cheif asked as he looks at some of the houses that were still damaged.

Gobber: "Ugh this is goin' to have to take some more time I'm afraid Stoik, the damages are worse than it turned out to be even with the help of dragons we might not be fully done and ready before first sign of winter hits".

Stoik: "*sigh* We will have to move faster then, send someone to Dragons edge to tell hiccup and the others to head to Berk, tell them we may need their help as well, and make sure that they are well and safe from that storm".

Gobber: "Rightyo then Stoik".

 _(At Dragons Edge)_

The gang of young Vikings had just finished cleaning and drying their base from storm and luckily nothing had happened to it. "By Thors name that was close huh toothless", a young Viking with a metal leg commented as he checks to make sure his black dragon best friend was okay as it softly growls in agreement when a female with short blonde hair walks over with her blue dragon. "We haven't had a storm like that in a long time Hiccup", she spoke as she walked over to pet the black dragons head, but how's toothless doing though, he must be shaking a little".

Hiccup: "Yeah I think he's shaken is all but luckily everyone is okay and didn't get hurt, but how's Stormfly doing Astrid"?

Astrid: "Shakey, but she'll be okay for sure though".

?: "Well lucky you guys"!

They looked at the entry way to the stables and saw a bulky Viking with his large red dragon walking over to them and neither of them doesn't look happy at all as he continues to talk, "For the past few nights the twins decided to keep on telling annoying boring ghost stories, scaring only Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug so much that I ended up taking a long bath but couldn't with the blasted storm raging on and just got done cleaning myself and the room from that smell".

Hiccup: "Then, why did you not just ask Astrid or I to sleep in one of our rooms then Snotlout"?

Snotlout: "I would have, if I didn't catch them trying to agitate Hookfang so much to light himself on fire when he was trying to sleep or make noises on the floor to scare them again".

Hiccup: "Well, I guess above all else everyone is okay I guess".

Then the sound of flapping was heard catching there attention as a Viking riding a Deadly nadder landed. They walked out of the stables, then saw the Viking fly back up with the dragon saying, "Hiccup, you and everyone else must come to Berk, your father needs help with village repairs".

Hiccup: "How bad is it, is dad okay"?

Viking: "Your father and everyone else is fine, but homes and some other things are in immediate need of repairs before first sign of winter hits".

With that said, the Viking starts traveling back to Berk to help the others.

Hiccup: "Astrid you go get Fishlegs and the twins, Snotlout and I will head to Berk to check it out and see what we can do for to help out. Ready to go Snotlout"?

Snotlout: "As long as they stay away from me and Hookfang, they won't have to deal with an angry monstrous nightmare. But yes, yes we are".

Hiccup: "Alright then, ready bud"?

Toothless: "*growls in agreement*.

Hiccup: "Then let's get going".

Both got on their dragons as Hiccup left a note to tell them where they were going and takes off to the skies heading to Berk.

 _(Arriving at Berk)_

The two dragon riders arrive home when they saw the state that the village was in, almost all of the houses were badly damaged and the transport deck for the ships to sail in was gone along with the ships that once floated there were now either deep in the ocean or have sailed off, even the bleachers for the dragon racing were gone as well. They landed in the village, finding everyone along with some dragons working hard, trying to prepare before winter. "Hiccup", a voice came, both saw that it was Stoik the vast flying Skullcrusher towards them and lands him in front of them

Hiccup: "Dad, what happened here? I didn't think that the storm would be this bad even to reach out here. Is everyone alright, how's Skullcrusher holding public"?

Stoik: "It's alright son, Skullcrusher got a bit shaken by the storm as well as everyone else here, but it's you and your friends that I'm worried about".

Hiccup: "We're okay down there not much was damaged from the storm, Astrid and the others should be here any minute now".

Stoik: "That is good to know, as long as you are all here and well my son, but we have bigger problems now especially that winter is just a few weeks away and we don't have enough time to repair them all, we were fortunate enough though to get all of us and the animals inside the hall though".

Hiccup: "So what needs to be done then"?

Stoik: "You would have to ask Gobber what you should do to help the village, me and Skullcrusher are going to gather wood from the forest with a few others so I'm putting him in charge until I comeback".

And with that he got back on his dragon and took off to find those who will come with him leaving both Hiccup and Snotlout wondering what to do first on their own.

Snotlout: "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to relax and get ready".

And begins walking until Hiccup stops him.

Hiccup: "Really Snotlout, we're supposed to be helping the village".

Snotlout: "Yeah maybe you can, while I got keep myself looking good and ready for Astrid when she gets here while you turn up being all sweaty and smelling like old yaks milk".

Hiccup just shook his head as Snotlout and Hookfang left while Toothless just next to his rider staring in confusion wondering what just happened now. "Well I guess it's just us now, come on bud", Hiccup replied to him as he starts walking with Toothless behind but then stops, looking back where the water was as if something was out there, but heard his rider call his name again and resumes back to following Hiccup.

 _(Astrid and the others)_

The rest of the gang was on their way to Berk as they spoke about stuff that happened last few nights about what Ruffnut and Tuffnut did to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Fishlegs: "That was really mean of you guys scaring poor Meatlug here, you know how she gets when she hears scary stories".

Tuffnut: "Scary, that wasn't scary at all, we didn't even get to the best of the stories yet".

Ruffnut: "But it sure was funny when you wet your pants though hahah".

Astrid: "Come on guys knock it off already, we still have to get to Berk to help everyone out with repairing the village from the storm we had for the past few days and to pick up supplies of our own to bring back to Dragons Edge".

Tuffnut: "Whatever, but could we bring that giant piece of wood that's floating in the water first"?

Everyone looked down and saw what he was referring to but saw that on that giant board piece was a person laying on it causing Astrid to gasp in shock yelling, "Stormfly down"! The deadly nadder darts straight down with the others close behind heading towards it. They got close enough and that it was a warrior maiden, whose skin was dark brown and long messy charcoal color hair with braids on both sides, wearing strange black armor except for the helmet, with a large bag on her back and two swords equipped on her left hip. Astrid jumps off of her dragon and lands on the board and saw that it was once part of a ship deck. She takes a closer look, checking to see if she was alive or not, and to her relief this maiden was alive, they had a problem now for she is now suffering from an intense high fever. "Come on guys we got to bring her with us! She needs help and fast"!

Tuffnut: "Wait, bring her with us? I thought we were only getting this giant board and leave her here. Is that what we're suppose to do hear"?

Ruffnut: "I was going say the same thing".

Fishlegs: "Okay you guys that is just cold right there".

Meatlug: *growl with disapproval*

Tuffnut: "What, We were just being honest".

Astrid: "Well I'm not leaving her here, Fishlegs help me out have Meatlug grab her once I remove the bag and the swords".

The young female Viking removes the large bag, which was a bit heavy then expected and two swords from the unconscious stranger and picks her up not realizing how heavy she was, 'By Odins beard she's heavier than she looks, even with the armor on', she thought to herself as she could feel the strangers built under the armor and has to admit that this stranger, she's got a lot of muscle which means a lot of power and a lot of stamina and was no stranger to a fight. Astrid eventually got the stranger to Meatlug who grabs her carefully without grabbing her the wrong way that which could accidentally hurt her while Astrid takes the bag and jumps back on with Stormfly grabbing the bag and her taking the swords having a quick look at one of them, which only took one look to examine the incredible masterwork of the craftsmanship of this blade.

Astrid: "Okay, now we can go".

 _(Back at Berk)_

Hiccup and Toothless sat next to each other, both completely exhausted from helping out until afternoon while Snotlout was doing whatever Snotlout does best. "Well bud at least we can take a break", Hiccup said as he was resting on his dragons side earning a low growl, "yeah I know you're tired as well bud but don't worry, dad will probably give them twice the work we did". Then speak of the devil, his father and his dragon arrived to see them tired and was taking a break.

Stoik: "I see you've been busy".

Hiccup: "Yeah we just finished dad".

Stoik: "And where is Snotlout and Hookfang then"?

Hiccup just looked at him, giving off a deadpan look as if he was saying 'Where do you think' causing the chieftain to deeply sigh knowing what they would normally do and says, "Very well then I'll just double the work they haven't done yet". Then there was a cry in the sky, catching both Hiccup, Stoiks, Toothless, Skullcrushers, and some of the other Vikings attentions seeing that it was Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, the twins and their dragon Barf and Belch flying towards them, carrying what appears to be a woman in armor and her equipment. Everyone rushed to see what was happening as they all landed, Hiccup and Stoik were the first to be up front as they walked to the riders.

Hiccup: "Astrid what's going on and who is this"?

Astrid: "I don't know but she needs help and fast, she has a really bad fever".

Stoik: "Where did you find her lass"?

Astrid: "We just found her laying unconscious on this giant piece of board that looked like it was part of a ship or something, we don't know how long she was there for though, maybe from the first day we had that storm".

The chieftain examines the unconscious maiden, almost admiring how beautiful she looked but snaps out of it and places a hand over her head feeling her burning with a high fever and need of medical help and fast. Stoik the picks her picks her up in a bridal style from the ground and walks over to Toothless and places her gently on his saddle making sure that she wouldn't fall.

Stoik: "Son, you, Toothless, Astrid and Fishlegs take her to our house with her personal supplies while the rest of us finish repairing the other houses, I'm going to have our friend Gobber make remedy to calm her fever down".

Hiccup: "Okay dad. More work for us then huh bud"?

Toothless: "*growls softly*

Fishlegs: "Wouldn't necessarily call it work Hiccup, more like a break from all this."

Astrid: "You know that just reminded me, where is Snotlout and Hookfang"?

Hiccup gave them the same stare he made earlier towards his dad, giving them the idea and then starts walking to Hiccups home.

 _(Hiccups house and room)_

Both Vikings and the other dragons sat in the main room of the house waiting as Astrid was taking care of the strangers armor and getting her drenched clothes off and putting on new pair. They then heard her coming downstairs giving them the signal to come come up. Once in his room, they saw her sleeping with a few blankets covering her with a wet rag over her head to keep her cool down sleeping peacefully on Hiccups bed. "Is she going to be okay", Hiccup asked as continues to look at the maiden with a worried look.

Astrid: "It's too early to say right now but thank Odin we saw her when we were on our way back, otherwise in the state that she's in right now she probably wouldn't last another few days".

Fishlegs: "Well it's good that we did, funny how we never had gotten a lot of new faces showing on Berk".

Hiccup: "Let's just hope Gobber gets here with that medicine, but for now let her rest until she wakes up".

Astrid: "We'll take turns watching over her then, I'll be next after you Hiccup".

Fishlegs: "I guess I'm last than".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the delay of this chapter, got distracted with things so sorry about that, anyways this is the newest chapter so far. And the outfit my character will be wearing is the one of the Valka wore in How to train your dragon 2, but know that there will be a lemon scene, only for one chapter and that's it for this story, and know that I don't own neither the movie or game of Skyrim, all rights goes to their respected creators._**

 _Chapter 2- Strangers master craftsmanship, Wisdom of the experienced_

 _(Two days later, Arwens pov)_

I slowly started to wake up with a massively painful headache, along with my sights of vision being a little blurry but could see that I'm no longer in the water and in a house, in a bed with no mattress under me but layers of blankets on top keeping me warm, but also realized that I wasn't in my armor, but in clothes made of leather and fur from the top of my chest, all the way down to my ankles. And along with my armor, both my bag and ebony swords where to be found, but I was also feeling very weak and very nauseated which means I'm possibly sick right now, and I won't be sble to fully recover for the time being. But then I now felt something hot ready to come out and burst out of me, something hot in my stomach and it was coming out fast. So out of fear and desperation, I quickly held it in, trying to find something in the room I'm in to let it out and found a metal bucket next to me and grab it close to my face and let it out, throwing it all out of my stomach and by the Talos and the other gods this was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I fought powerful dragons, I went toe to toe with the Miraak and bended his will of wanting to fight me in order to save him from mr. To many eyes and tentacles and changed his life forever, I went against The mighty Ebony Warrior who happened to be a Red-guard not a Nord and was also my father, I even thought getting slammed in the stomach by a werebear was painful enough but this pain, it definitely out beats the werebears strength and it won't stop hurting so badly that I'm praying for it to stop. I did it again and again until thank Talos it finally stopped, coughing out the last amount of it as I start to feel cold, as if the heat from my body was leaving me. I could imagine me looking in the mirror to see how pale I am right now, almost like a vampire, but thankfully that won't be possible not when I am The Lord of The Full Moon so my immunity to sickness is very strong and won't be sick shortly, I hope. I then heard a few a door open and prepared myself for if anything is about to happen, I'll be ready for it, even though I swore that I would never kill again, I will be ready for it if it comes to that.

 _(Normal pov)_

"Let's see how our guess is doing 'ey hiccup", Gobber asked confident in the medicine he brew with the new herbs and flowers he found secretly in the strangers bag and made them together in the small pot of boiling water as they enter inside the house, with hiccup close behind to close the door and being very cautious... somewhat.

Hiccup: "Gobber we need to be careful, we barely know who this stranger is and where she came from or if her tribe is looking for her by now...*earning an annoyed glare* or how she would possibly react when she wakes up and sees us".

Gobber: "Hiccup my boy, you really worry too much, don't forget I treated a lot of patients besides Gothi, and the most dangerous patient I had ever treated the last time was your father...especially when someone tries to wake up him up from his sleep and almost ends up finding themselves having a axe planted in there heads".

Both of them quivered with fear as they felt a chill to the spine from the thought of it for that's what's going to happen when you try to wake up a chieftain like Stoik-The Vast, and thank Odin Hiccup doesn't take it after him for he's too...well Hiccup to be like that. They then heard a husky female chuckle from upstairs which means the stranger was awake and there was no reason to be too worried about waking the stranger up now. They went up stairs to see the female warrior, who was now out of the blankets and sitting on the side of the bed in new clothes that Astrid put on her while she was unconscious putting leather brown boots on with a metal bucket next to her. "Oh, I can see your finally awake then", Hiccup said with a slight blunt in it causing the stranger smirk as she starts to get up from the bed, but then felt dizzy and was ready to fall but was stopped by Gobber and was laid back down.

Gobber: "Now, now hold on there lass, your not fully recovered from being stranded in the water and sick and should stay".

The stranger: "*moan* Yeah guess I'm not, how long was I unconscious for"?

Hiccup: "You were sleeping with a fever for about two days now".

The stranger: "Two days? Really that long"?

Gobber: "Yup, that long lass, and now you need to lay down until your fully recovered from that fever of yours with this brew Gothi and I made".

The female warrior just smiled, nodding in agreement not having the strength to argue and pulls the blankets over herself, while Gobber puts the brew medicine water next to her so she can breathe in the sweet, pungent familiar fumes to help her recover faster. "Come now Hiccup, let her rest now", the yellow mustached Viking whispered as he walks downstairs, only to trip on his wooden and roll down and then crash, shaking the whole house causing Hiccup to cringe a little and then hears, "I'm good, I think", and was now him walking carefully downstairs and help Gobber up and leave the house closing the door quietly. The Red-guard just chuckled and said one thing to describe the smell before falling back asleep, "Dragons-tongue".

 _(Another few days later)_

Both Hiccup and this time Astrid went to his house again to recheck on the female warrior to see if she has fully recovered by now.

Astrid: "You think she's finally recovered by now Hiccup"?

Hiccup: "Possibly, Gobber did say the effects were better to help cure certain types of sickness to a certain point".

Astrid: "Well, she was in bad shape when we found her so I'm not really sure".

Once inside they headed upstairs to Hiccups room, only to find that she wasn't in the bed anymore which now started to scare them, not knowing where she could be or when she left without telling them. So they rushed back out, sprinting through the village.

Astrid: "Where could she be by now already"?!

Hiccup: "I don't know, but if anything happened to her, dad won't forgive me at all and not let me ride Toothless until first sign of spring".

And that would be very bad, especially for the Night Fury if the female warrior was nowhere to be found. After they checked almost everywhere in the air with both their dragons, they then stopped by at Gobbers shop to find him making strangely made black swords with a thin tint of blue. "Ah, morning you two", Gobber said with a smile once he looked up and continues what he was doing.

Hiccup: "Gobber, not to get off topic of why we're here, but what kind of metal are you using to make that sword"?

Gobber: "This here sword, is made up of metal known as ebony".

Astrid: "Ebony, what kind of metal is that"?

?: "I can tell you that it's far more enduring and much sharper then Gronckle iron and that it's heavier then steel".

The two young Vikings looked to their right to see the stranger Astrid and the others found while on there way to Berk in a blacksmith apron wiping her hands and face with a wet rag walking towards them. "You know I never got the chance to introduce myself to everyone that was here, the name's Arwen", she continued, "and I want to thank you both and everyone here for taking me in and then nursing me back to health, was kind of scared what might happen if you didn't swoop down and save me from being in the water for so long".

Astrid: "Your welcome".

Hiccup: "We always help those who look like their in desperate need for help".

Gobber: "A good thing to Hiccup, because you oughta see her skills with the hammer and the anvil of making weapons and armor. It's nothing like I've ever seen before, not to mention much harder to hit and make".

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, not sure what to say to that as continues where he left off.

Hiccup: "So what is it you know about this Ebony? Where did it come from"?

Arwen just chuckled as she picks the sword up from both ends to examine it before speaking again.

Arwen: "It's only found where in certain mines where I come from, and what I know about it would be that it's the strongest metal you could hope to find. So strong and so sharp that if it was a battle axe it will cut through an anvil if sharpened correctly, or if it was a shield, it would break a enforced steel sword. The metal of this blade is incredible though is it's weight, and like all metal it can break, beat it the wrong way, because it's not like steel, it's stronger then steel making it harder to craft that even some master blacksmiths have a hard time with this metal, hit it lightly can be too heavy if too thick or too wide and tall, hit it too hard and you'll ruin the blade. It's a hard to work with, but to me it's one of the best thing I had ever crafted in my life".

She then notices that Astrid holding one of the swords that was made just sometime ago examining it in awe as she tilts the blade to see the sun reflecting to show more beauty of the blade itself. "You want that one for keeps", Gobber asked scaring the young Viking a little before putting it back down.

Astrid: "Sorry, I didn't mean to-".

Arwen: "No no no, it's fine if your looking at it, I could see that look on your face that you really want that sword. How about this, if you can beat me in a sparring match you can have that sword, and from what I've been told about you is that your very competitive when it comes to stuff like this. So what do you say, sounds fair"?

Astrid thought about this hard but quick and nods with a challenging look, causing the war maiden to chuckle as she takes off her apron and walks inside to get her Ebony armor on. "Astrid are you serious, we haven't got the chance to know her well enough yet and your already accepting her challenge", Hiccup asked with a hint of caution in his voice.

Astrid: "Hiccup you know I don't turn down opportunities like this especially with a sword that is mentioned to be stronger and sharper then Gronckle iron, I got win it to try it out, I'll be okay".

Hiccup: "I only worry because we don't know what she is capable of, she might try to hurt you or someone else in Berk".

Astrid was about say something next but was stopped when she saw Arwen coming out in a full outfit of Ebony armor except for the helmet with two wooden swords and a Vikings shield. "So young lass, ready to earn your prize", Arwen said with a wink, and it was on, "Just know I won't be too easy on you".

 _(Dragon arena)_

The two female warriors circled each other in a huge distance rounding around eight feet from each other, both in their stances waiting for the right moment to see who will make the first move Hiccup and the gang watched.

Fishlegs: "Well this might be interesting to watch".

Snotlout: "Huh, she doesn't look that tough I bet I could take her on, especially with Astrid around to see".

Ruffnut: *british professional accent talk* Hmm, the one called Snotlout claims he could win against this warrior isn't that right Tuffnut my dear brother".

Tuffnut: *reacts the same* Yes my dear sister, he claims he could defeat this outsider from a far, far away land. When he could never had defeated Astrid so what are his chances of winning against her sister".

Ruffnut: "Very low brother, very low indeed".

This only made Snotlout mad to the the point where he was going to hurt them both, but was stopped when Hiccup quickly said, "Hey guys cut it out you may never know, Snotlout could probably beat her if he wanted to".

Snotlout: "For once Hiccup, thank you for believing that I could since I am the most competitive warrior in the group besides Astrid".

Fishlegs: "Guess we will have to see after this then, if Astrid does beat her or not".

They went back to watching as they stopped circling each other and stood their ground, not removing their gazes towards one another. Astrid was having a hard time trying to figure out when Arwen was going to make her move so she could read her style but the war maiden in Ebony continues to not move, making her become inpatient but was unable to move as if something was telling her to not advance forward, tightening her guard which was very rare to see happened.

Fishlegs: "Woah, are you seeing what I'm now seeing Hiccup"?

Hiccup: "I do Fishlegs, it's the first time I've ever seen Astrid like this, she would've attacked by now, but instead she tightens her guard up, and that could mean only thing. I think Arwen is far more than experienced in combat, even Astrid could possibly lose".

Arwen begins to walk slowly towards the young Viking, using her size of being a foot taller while Astrid begins to back away with her guard still up and tight, never having to experience with this kind of pressure before. 'What kind of pressure is this, what's stopping me from making my move and-', her thoughts were cut as Arwen dashes forth and quickly strikes with her wooden sword to Astrids shield, with a force so strong and unexpected that it forced the young maiden sliding on her back a few feet away with her shield still up, surprising her and the rest of Hiccups group, even Snotlout was shocked without words to say, only stare with his mouth open. Astrid quickly gets up, making her battle cry as she was about charge, only to raise her shield back up again as Arwen strikes again but not as hard this time and continues the assault, showing no signs of restraint. Astrid tried her best to attack back but couldn't with the barrages of the sword slamming into her shield...and because she was scared of her. She then out of desperation, she tries to pushed her shield into Arwen, only to see her bounce back and dashed close where both of their faces were and then glares dangerously while now showing...RED EYES?! The maiden Viking now felt so scared, that she couldn't stop herself from staring at Arwen who now had brown eyes, when she could've swore that she saw red eyes. She then felt herself dropping both her shield and wooden sword, and falls to her knees and hands looking straight down at the ground. Arwen kneels in front of her seeing tears in her eyes and makes a gentle smile, pulling her hand out and place it on her face while the others couldn't see, she used her magic to calm her down. Astrid then looks up at her wondering what had happened. "You lost the fight, but you had learned something important today", Arwen gently spoke almost in a motherly way. Astrid then wipes the tears off her face, trying to take in everything that just happened moments ago as Arwen continues to speak.

Astrid: "You lost for many reasons my friend, your always so competitive and training yourself so hard everyday to keep yourself in shape to face what ever is yet to come and try to end the fight after a long while after trying to examine your opponents that doing those things maybe smart, but makes you blind to the pressure that was happening in the atmosphere like during our spar, you weren't desperate enough to take me on, you were too pressured to move. Not to mention you were so confident in your style of fighting that you never felt fear when facing someone like that you didn't know what it was like to stand down and take the lost. I went all out while you felt too pressured to make a move, so all this time it was about teaching you something that my master taught me...it was when to stand down and let someone take the win, and to stand down, and to know when to admit defeat when facing someone you never fought before and not face them when you can't win that fight alone unless you had no their choice, but don't be afraid to ask for help from someone who is with you. It was for those reasons that you lost but learned something from losing, and not only shows you when to stand down and let someone else have the glory for a change, but it makes you stronger that way and gives something to learn from on your own for now on...and because you are just like me when I was your age".

Astrid just stares at the maiden with an awe look on her face, but then looks down in defeat for she had lost both the match and the prize, only to hand lift her up by the chin to seeing the same smile Arwen was still giving. "And for that reason alone, you've earned your prize, the Ebony sword young Astrid", she finished off earning a gasp and then a hug from the young Viking hearing her cry on her armor shoulder plate. Arwen just smiles and returns the embrace helping her up from the ground not breaking the embrace, forgetting that the others were still watching. Hiccup and Fishlegs just smiled, the twins cried, while Snotlout was still staring with his mouth open and was now drooling a little bit which means one thing, someone needed to smack him now since he missed the entire event.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone if I haven't around for a long time since I graduated college and been working a lot, but now I'm back to making stories and will try my best to make more.**

 _Chapter 3- Warrior lessons_

It's been about a week now since the Dragonborn has made her place with berk and was starting to fit in nicely. She spend most of her time with the gang to help repair both Berk homes and learning the Vikings writing before winter starts. Once she got settled in Stoik allowed her to stay in his home as long as needed. The storm is still going on but not as bad as the first few days but was still too dangerous to sail for the water was still rapidly moving around, so Arwen was pretty much stuck until it dies down. But until it dies down the Dragonborn decided to start learning from hiccup and the rest of the gang of what it means to be a dragon rider to these type of dragons since they are a lot different than the ones she deals with at home. "You're a fast learner Arwen", Fishlegs complimented after Arwen successfully answered a question on about one of the classes of dragons she took interest in learning about on 'The Book of Dragons' in the Vikings hall which held all the information of all the dragons of every class and asked Fishlegs to be her tutor.

Arwen: "I get that a lot from people these days, but I must say learning to read your language was pretty difficult".

Fishlegs: "Well now that you're close to understanding the knowledge of our dragons in a short amount of time, maybe you should ask Hiccup to help find yourself a dragon".

Arwen had thought of having a dragon while learning about them for a while but always hesitated to ask due to her past of slaying them, and then taking their souls to make her shouts and whispers stronger little by little. "I'll have to think about it", Arwen spoke as they both left the hall bringing the book with them.

Arwen: "But there is one thing I have to take of".

Fishlegs: "And what is it"?

Arwen: "You'll see, gather the others up and from there, we'll head to the Dragon arena".

* * *

 _Dragon Arena-_

Astrid sat on a stool along with Stormfly close by with both shield and wooden sword in hand waiting for the Dragonborn for a rematch after experiencing her first defeat in sparring. Stormfly was a bit concerned for her companion not knowing what the outcome will be, Astrid sensed it, "Don't worry girl, with the help from you assisting me during training this entire week, I won't lose this time for sure", she said showing confidence in her new condition. After a few moments Arwen appears with the gang close by, wearing a green sleeveless shirt showing her thick muscular arms with several scars on them, brown leather gauntlets a set of dark green pants with a thick belt, A wolf pelt attached to the side of the belt and brown boots. "I thought I would see you waiting here for me", Arwen said cracking knuckles and neck preparing for combat.

Astrid: "You got me last time, but now it's my turn to win".

The Red-Guard chuckles, how these two are so alike, it reminds Arwen of her daughter, same attitude same fire, 'I hope your watching kiddo', the dark skin maiden thought to herself as she arms herself with a wooden shield and a two handed wooden long sword and walks to the center of the arena, along with Astrid doing the same. The two warriors put their shields up and gets into their stances, moving in a small circle examining each other with weapons in hand and waiting for a sign to see who will strike first, tensing the air itself while the rest of the gang watches. "Let's see who dies first in this deadly, and soon to be gruesome match", Tuffnut says darkly with a evil grin.

Ruffnut: "*Grinning darkly* Indeed my brother, let their be blood".

Fishlegs: "Come on guys, what's with you two? They're not trying to kill each other, it's a rematch".

Tuffnut: "We are Vikings, and Vikings love war"!

Hiccup: "Well not us okay, so let's just watch".

Before the twins could say anything else, a battle cry was and saw both Astrid and Arwen already clashed in a duel. Astrid strikes, Arwen blocks the attack with ease and counters by twisting behind Astrid while flipping the sword backwards grabbing it by the blade using the sword guard and aiming for Astrids neck, and Astrid couldn't react in time to block the coming blow, but it never came for it was an inch away from her. The two maidens didn't move, "The blade isn't the only part of use of a sword", Arwen said as she steps away giving each other space to breathe, Astrid being in awe and somewhat excited.

Astrid: "Where did you learn to do that"?!

Arwen: "(Laughing)My master taught me. Taught me everything I know now".

Astrid: "Could you teach me sometime later"?

Arwen:"I'll think about it, but now is time for a break".

Then Snotlout, cocky if not boastful as always walks in with shield and wooden sword. "That was nothing", Snotlout said walking towards them.

Snotlout: "I'm gonna show you how real Vikings fight".

Hiccup face palms himself at the same time with Fishlegs. "He is done for", Hiccup says.

Fishlegs: "Yup".

Hiccup: "Why did I bother coming here"?

Then Fishlegs replies:

Fishlegs: "I hope she wins".

The twins...well you all know, being twins, ugh.

Ruffnut: "Yes Snotlout show her some Viking spirit"!

Tuffnut: "Don't show mercy"!

Arwen just stared at them, then at Snotlout before muffling a laugh holding it in, but Snotlout saw it and got mad about it.

Snotlout: "Hey I mean it and I will win"!

Astrid: "Snotlout I don't know if you lost half of your brain but she beat me not once but twice".

Snotlout: "That's because you were holding back and you are showing me that you want to watch as I beat her for you".

That was it right there and Arwen just let it out, laughing hard at his pride and ego not believing what she just heard. She stopped laughing eventually wiping her eyes a bit, Snotlout a little more mad how she just laughed at him.

Arwen: "Okay, listen kid, I've fought both people, dragons and other things you wouldn't believe. Believe me when I say this, the last time someone said something like that to me, ended bad for him".

But Snotlout was not convinced, and Arwen saw it.

Arwen: "How about this kid, we will see who wins".

Snotlout: "And if I win"?

Arwen: "I'll make a special sword that has no equal, and you saw my work".

Snotlout: "You're on then".

Arwen: "But if you lose, your cleaning all of Gobbers scampi's for a week".

Snotlout: "Wait what, I'm not excepting this challenge if I'm going to be his laundry boy".

Arwen: "(Mocking tone) Oh, so are you actually backing down, the mighty Snotlout, greatest Viking of all time backing down from a challenge, I never thought to be possible".

Snotlout didn't like that one bit he just yelled out loud and started charging, sword up high and shield in front, the redguard waits for the right time and now Snotlout being close enough, with her shield and sword on the ground and her hands now behind her back, she pulls her foot out and watches him trip, fall and roll into a group of barrels and knocks them, except for one which wiggled on its sides and back to how it was. The maiden glared at it, and as if it felt the glare it falls down as well earning an approval smirk from her as she scored a strike. Snotlout shakes the dizziness off getting back up only to have a wooden sword poke him in the chest with Arwen above him. "He who runs with aggression walks without dignity", Arwen says grinning and continues, "and you cannot defeat another if you know not how to defeat yourself".

Snotlout: "What is this suppose to be, story time or something? A Jorgenson never accepts defeat from anyone or anything".

Arwen wasn't surprised, but it didn't mattered much to her for he will learn eventually, if ever possible. Snotlout gets up using his shield putting his weight behind it and tries to push Arwen, misses again and strikes with his wooden sword, the maiden simply blocks it with her sword, he strikes again, and again, and like before blocked everyone. Snotlout was getting frustrated and throws the shield down holding his sword with both hands and begins striking down furiously, left and right, left and right, left and right, and still hasn't made a hit. Having enough fun now the Dragonborn smacks the flat part of her sword to Snotlouts shin making him yelp in pain, leaving his guard open she makes a quick spin sword on shoulder and strikes with the whole side of the wooden blade in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him making him falling to his knees wrapping his arms around his stomach. Everyone in the arena was dumbstruck yet again of what just happened, what other arts of fighting does this maiden know, whoever her master was taught her really well. "You done yet", Arwen asked bluntly now becoming bored with this meaningless duel, not that she's complaining but she wasn't really the type to teach and for good reasons. Snotlout tried to answer but he felt something was coming up and kept his mouth closed so it doesn't escape. The taste was far worse than sour yak milk and to her surprise he swallowed it catching her off guard by this action, 'Jeez I thought I was the only one able to do that but never mind now', Arwen thought to her self watching as he struggles to get up using the sword as leverage to keep him from falling down again. "I think that's enough now kid there's no need for this to go on", Arwen suggests tossing her sword aside. She was about to turn when she caught a glimpse of the Viking charging at her again, but instead of dodging again the maiden stood her ground and when Snotlout was close enough as he swings his down aiming for her shoulder blade, using his momentum Arwen grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder and slams him to the ground and with a single punch to the head she knocks him out cold. The twins looked shocked, Astrid stood there smirking, Fishlegs and Hiccup shook there heads. Arwen knew then that she is going to fit in with Berk.


End file.
